Gate: Templar
by The Travel
Summary: a group of Warriors that were dedicated to spread the word of God find themselves and new world. now the mission to save this world of Heretics and sinners of the Empire and how will the JSDF handle this unknown force.


Chapter 1 Templar and the Gate

Boats were sailing through the Mediterranean sea. They were carrying men, weapons, and supplies they come all over Europe but they have one thing in common they fight in the name of God. There wear gray armor with a long white cloth with a red cross on their chest. These are Knights Templars. They were reinforcements for Richard the first the King of England against The Sultan Saladin. The leader of the reinforcements is led by Alexander Anderson a man in his early twenties he has long dirty blonde hair, blue eyes, and a goatee. He was looking through his telescope for any enemies but what he found surprised him.

"Yeah John do you see what I see?" he asked

John O'Sullivan was Alexander second in command also in his twenties very short orange hair, blue eyes, and a scar on top of his nose.

"You mean the big gate that somehow floating on the water then yes I see it."

Just then the gate started to open an army of ancient Roman soldiers came out but since the gate was on water the fell into the water and drowned.

"Well that was awkward," said a lieutenant by the name Robert Craon.

The Templars were trying to go around the gate but their ships were getting suck into the gate.

"We're being sucked in tell everyone to hold on to something!" Alexander command

The lieutenants follow the orders and told everyone on the ship and the nearby ships to hang on as they were slowly entering the gate. Ships were crashing into one another as they were entering the gate, the Templars soon saw a bright light and thought their troubles were going to be over. However, when the ships exit the gate they notice that there weren't any water just land and the ships crash into the ground. Alexander was trying to get up until he notice someone coming to he thought it was one of his men until the person came closer and saw that he was one of the Roman soldiers that drown he also notice that the soldier was about to attack, Alexander quickly brought his shield up and block the attack and then thrust his sword into the enemy. He got up and notice another enemy was about to attack but was stopped as a spear went through his neck as the enemy fall Alexander lookup and saw one a young man about the age of nineteen he has short black hair, brown eyes, and a scar over his mouth.

"Hello, I am Captain Francesco."

Alexander gave a nod to him and rush to the front of the ship and yelled "Men we are under attack! Raise your weapon and fight back! In the name of the Templar Order and in the name of GOD!" after that he heard his men roar and attacking and easily the Roman soldiers.

Meanwhile, in a cage, a group of people was being held hostage they were from a place called Japan. They were living peacefully until a gate show up and people came out and now they were in a cage away from their home in a place that was far away from home.

"Where are they taking us?" ask one prisoner

"I hope my children are alright?" ask another

One prisoner was on her knees she has long brown hair, brown eyes, and was holding a cross "Please God send someone to save us!"

Just then they heard someone screaming they turn their heads and saw someone they never see before wearing strange armor that was cover in blood. The two soldiers who were guarding the Japanese charge at the unknown foe, the armored knight raise his sword and killing the guards within seconds. The knight turn towards the cage where he saw the people inside it moving to the back except for the woman who was praying. He walks towards the cage and kneels in front of the woman he then took off his helmet and reveal his face, he has medium length black hair, blue eyes, five o'clock shadow, when she gave a massive blush, saw his face she also the cross around his neck.

"I am Lieutenant Robert Craon of the Templar Order!" when he finishes speaking he notices that they look confused. Just then Alexander, John, and Francesco coming towards him with their weapons out covered in blood.

"Robert you're alive thank goodness." said Alexander as he notices the people in the cage "Who are these people?"

"I don't know? I'm trying to speak to them but they don't understand what I'm saying."

As the Templars were trying to figure out the problem Francesco was going through the dead guard's stuff and found a green orb. When he picked it up it started to glow, he immediately drops it and slowly walks back.

"What did you do?" John ask. Before Francisco could reply the orb gave a burst of energy blinding everyone.

"We're going to die!" yelled one of the Japanese

"You are not going to die!" yell Alexander as him and other Templars were gaining their vision back, however when they saw the prisoner faces they look shocked.

"You understand us?" as one of the prisoners

"Yes." Alexander reply

"And we understand you?"

Alexander nodded as he was trying to figure on what they meant until he notices that the orb that Francisco stop flashing. "I believe I know what is going on (he turn to the prisoners) you guys speak another language?" They quickly nodded "It seems that the orb allows us to understand one another….Now it's time to open the cage." Robert raise his sword and break the lock to the cage freeing the prisoners "Now we need to set up camp (he turn to Robert) Lieutenant Robert I need you and group of soldiers to make a perimeter to watch out for enemy attack (Robert nodded and left Alexander to turn to John) Commander John search the ships and the enemy camp for supplies and make to sure everyone get something to eat (John nodded left leaving only Francisco) Captain Francisco... don't touch a thing I don't want anything else strange showing up."

{Night fall}

As night falls the Templars made camp around the boats, most of the Templars were sleeping except for Alexander, the rest of the higher ups, and one of the female prisoners.

"Ok, can you tell us your name?" Alexander asked

"My name is Mochizuki Noriko….thank you for saving me and the others," she said as she gave a small bow

"You're welcome." said Robert "Where you and the others from?"

"We are from Japan," she said as she watches one of the armor men take out a piece of paper and open revealing it to be an old map showing half of the world.

"Can you tell us where is Japan?" Mochizuki took a look and notice that her country wasn't there.

"I'm sorry but my country isn't on this map...but why do you have this old map?"

"What do you mean?" ask Francisco "I brought this map before leaving the Holy Roman Empire."

Mochizuki's eyes widen when she heard this "The Holy Roman Empire? But was destroy by Neapo-wait...what year do guys think it is?"

"It is the year 1189." Alexander said, but as he did he and the other Templars could see the horrified look coming from the young girl "Mochizuki are you alright?"

She kept on rambling until she looks up onto her savers and said "I'm from the year 2018" when she finished saying that most of the Templars were confused to expect Alexander who was now curious. She explains that she was from the year 2018 and that things are different now counties, cities, even people are different."

"Ok that will be enough for today Mochizuki, why don't you go get some rest." she gave a nod and left leaving the Templars to talk with one other.

"What do guys think on what she said?" Alexander asked

"You mean them being from the future? What nonsense!" said Francisco

"We just face ancient Roman soldiers!" said John

"I'm not so sure." said Robert as he brought out a purple flag that had a dragon "Found it on one of the dead soldiers I'm pretty sure they never have a flag that has a dragon on it!"

"Enough! We will talk about this in the morning!" said Alexander.

Each man gave a nod and left leaving only Alexander in the room "God give me your wisdom." he said before laying down and resting.


End file.
